


Give Me Love

by sadieolivia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadieolivia/pseuds/sadieolivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin and Lexa Woods have been best friends since kindergarten. But next thing they know they're juniors in high school and as much as they'd like to think they've got it all figured out, they definitely don't. While Lexa battles her long lasting feelings for Clarke, Clarke deals with getting dumped by her boyfriend of two years and first love, Finn, who left her for the new girl, Raven. But one day, Clarke comes up with a plan. A plan to get Finn back. The plan? It's simple. Fake date her best friend to make Finn jealous. But it doesn't take long for Clarke to realize the plan isn't so simple after all, and she has to figure out what she really wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Love

Fifth Grade / The First Official Movie Night

“Lexa, guess what.” Lexa was sitting across from Clarke on Clarke’s big, pink bed. Lexa looked up from the picture she was drawing (it was of Clarke and Lexa holding hands, because that’s what best friends do). “Octavia told me something, and she said I couldn’t tell anyone. And I said, not even Lexa? And she said, not even Lexa! But if you pinky promise you won’t tell her or Bellamy that I told you, I’ll tell you.” And as they’d done since they were five years old, the two crossed their arms around one anothers, linked their pinkies together, and kissed their hands. The ultimate pinky promise.

“Octavia kissed a boy,” Clarke whispered, like it was an utter phenomenon. But Lexa wasn’t interested one bit, not the way Clarke was. Lexa’s nose crinkled and she actually cringed at the thought of kissing a boy. “His name’s Lincoln.” 

“Why would you want to kiss a boy? They smell so bad and they sweat so much!” Lexa said. Clarke laughed really hard and it made Lexa blush. “Stop laughing, I’m being serious!” Clarke shut her mouth, metaphorically locked her lips together, and threw away the imaginary key.

“You’re funny, Lexa,” Clarke said. “I think it would be, I don’t know, dreamy… to kiss a boy, you know? So what if they’re a little dirty? I think some of them are kind of, well, cute!” Lexa was bewildered by such a statement, and she cringed again. To Lexa, there was nothing cute about boys. Especially their dirty habits.

“What do you think it’s like to kiss…?” Lexa looked up at Clarke, who looked all dreamy-eyed. “I think it’d be magical, don’t you Lexa?” Lexa knew she didn’t want to kiss a boy ever, and so she just huffed and let Clarke keeping going on about how great it would be to kiss a boy.

“But I think you have to go on a date with someone first in order to kiss them,” Clarke said. “You can’t just kiss them. You have to know if you like them first, right? Oh my gosh I wonder what it’s like to go on a date.” Lexa shook her head and continued to think that everything Clarke was thinking was absolutely stupid. There was and would never be anything particularly interesting about going on dates or kissing boys. “Lexa, let’s go on a date. Right now.”

Surprisingly, that got Lexa’s attention quickly. Clarke jumped off her bed, and went to her bookshelf where she had a shelf of movies. She pulled out her favorite movie, Zathura, which she loves because it’s about space and Clarke loves space. She put it in the CD player and hit play. 

“I heard that on a first date, people usually go to the movies.” Clarke jumped back onto her bed, and scooted close to Lexa. Lexa had not said a word since Clarke said she wanted to go on a date. Lexa was too busy feeling really weird in her stomach, and she thought that maybe she was feeling a little sick.

The movie started and Clark quickly turned off the lights. The two sat huddled together, focused on the movie. But that was only till Clarke got back to thinking about dates and kissing. Plus, she had watched this movie a hundred times and because it was her favorite, so had Lexa. She leaned over to Lexa, and whispered in her ear, “This is the part where you kiss me.” Lexa’s eyes went wide and her cheeks felt super hot. She was genuinely concerned that she was sick.

She had only seen it in movies before, so she did her best to do exactly that. She turned to look at Clarke, leaned her head to the side, and slowly leaned into Clarke’s lips. Stiff and awkward, the both of them sat like that for a moment, before Clarke pulled away. 

“That was… weird,” she said. She looked back at the movie, and as Lexa got nervous about not being a good kisser, Clarke leaned back against her. “But nice. I’m excited to kiss boys.” 

Lexa couldn’t help but wonder what was so great about kissing boys when all she wanted was to kiss Clarke again.


End file.
